


"Don't You Dare Let Go"

by cac0daemonia



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fan Art, Fanart, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: Fan art for LadyIrina's amazing series, "The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper."
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 172





	"Don't You Dare Let Go"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> I couldn't say no to drawing this scene from chapter 20 of LadyIrina's "[Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992/chapters/51914077)." According to LadyIrina, this is how it went:
> 
> Din: "Don't let go. Don't you dare let go."  
> Corin: "I'm not letting go. Don't worry. See, you're doing so well."
> 
> The full series is "[The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560925)."
> 
> Visit me on [Tumblr](https://cacodaemonia.tumblr.com/).

Small:

Large:


End file.
